Transfiguration Cathedral, Pereslavl-Zalessky
| location = Pereyaslavl-Zalessky | country = Russia | denomination = | website = | founded date = 1152 | founder = Yuri Dolgoruky | dedication = | dedicated date = 1157 | consecrated date = | cult = orthodox | relics = | events = | status = | functional status = Museum | architect = | architectural type = | style = | groundbreaking = | completed date = 1152 | construction cost = | closed date = | demolished date = }} The Transfiguration Cathedral in the Pereslavl-Zalessky was founded by Yuri Dolgoruky in 1152. Completed by Andrei of Bogolyubovo in 1157. It functions as a branch of the city museum-reserve . Access inside is limited. Architecture of the Cathedral Interior of the Cathedral This domed's cross chetyrohstolpny trohapsidny temple - the earliest of the white stone monuments of the North-Eastern Russia (as well as the Church of Boris and Gleb in Kideksha ). The walls of the cathedral are laid out in a half-way technique from well-hewn and put almost dry white stone blocks. The thickness of the walls is from 1 m 30 cm to 1 m. The height of the temple in antiquity was about 22 m. Воронин Н. Н. Зодчество Северо-Восточной Руси XII—XV веков. М., 1961—1962. Т. 1, с. 81 The foundation of the temple is a ribbon (passing to the pillars from the walls), for its time already archaic. The foundation is made of large cobblestone on lime. Depth - 1.2 m, brought to a layer of dense clay. It is much wider than the walls - stands 1 m from the north and 1.5 m from the east. Up to a depth of 0.8 m, the foundation drops vertically, and then narrows. Воронин Н. Н. указ. соч. Т. 1, с. 78 The building, in comparison with the pre-Mongolian time, "grew into the earth" by about 90 cm: two more rows of a white-stone basement lay below the ebb Воронин Н. Н. указ. соч. Т. 1, с. 82. The decor of the temple is very strict. The drum is decorated with a curb and a city belt, on the top of the apses are the arkature belt , the curb and the carved crook.Заграевский С. В. Новые исследования памятников архитектуры Владимиро-Суздальского музея-заповедника. М., 2008. С. 172 (Ссылка) A.G. Chinyakov, who examined and restored the cathedral in the 1940s, assumed that the drum ended with a chain of carved arches, similar to the completion of the drums of the Assumption Cathedral in Vladimir''Чиняков А. Г.'' Архитектурный памятник времен Юрия Долгорукого // Архитектурное наследство. — 1952. — № 2.. No stone porches and other extensions to the cathedral were preserved, no archaeological research has revealed any traces of them Иоаннисян О. М. Исследования в Ярославле и Переславле-Залесском // Археологические открытия 1986 года. — М., 1988.. Probably, not a stone (as in most pre-Mongolian churches of North-Eastern Russia) adjoined to the entrance to the choirs in the second tier of the western strait of the northern wall of the cathedral, but a wooden staircase''Заграевский, С. В.'' Новые исследования памятников архитектуры Владимиро-Суздальского музея-заповедника. М., 2008. С. 172 (Ссылка).. During excavations in the temple in the late 1930's. majolica tiles of yellow, green and brown color were found, covering the floor. More ornate tiles, white with blue ornaments, probably decorated with choirs Воронин, Н. Н. Зодчество… Т. 1, с. 82. Frescoes and icons In the second half of the 12th century the cathedral was painted with frescoes. The compositions "The Last Judgment" and "The Mother of God on the Throne" were discovered in 1862 by a local historian and architect N.A. Artleben Артлебен Н. А. Древние фрески, открытые в Спасо-Преображенском соборе, в Переславле-Залесском / Н. А. Артлебен // Труды Владимирского Губернского Статистического Комитета. — Владимир, 1863. — Том 1. — С. 77—85. (Ссылка). During the restoration of the cathedral in 1893-94, the ancient frescoes were removed in small pieces, packed in boxes and sheltered in a cold shed in disarray. In 1895 the Archaeological Commission recognized the frescoes as not deserving further preservation Лукомский, Г. К. О памятниках архитектуры Переславля-Залесского / Г. К. Лукомский. — СПб., 1914... The surviving fragment of paintings (the figure of the apostle Simon) is now in the Historical Museum of Moscow Воронин, Н. Н. указ. соч. Т. 1, с. 508. Not representing a significant artistic value of the frescoes of the XIX century cleaned. Now inside the cathedral there are white walls. From the cathedral of Pereslavl, there is an exceptional in its artistic merits temple icon " Transfiguration " of the beginning of the XV century, attributed to the hands of Theophanes the Greek (now - in the Tretyakov Gallery)Найден список убийц князя Андрея Боголюбского. Graffiti of the Transfiguration Cathedral During the restoration of the Transfiguration Cathedral on its walls, several ancient Russian graffiti were discovered. Among the graffiti was found a unique inscription-message of the XII century about the murder of Prince Andrew Bogolyubsky and a list of the names of his killers Найден список убийц князя Андрея Боголюбского. Importance of the cathedral The cathedral is the only one of the first five white-stone churches of North-Eastern Russia, which has reached us almost intact. Many princes of Pereyaslavl were baptized in the cathedral, including Aleksandr Nevsky, who was born in Pereslavl-Zalessky in 1221. In the XIII-XIV centuries the Transfiguration Cathedral was the burial-vault of the Princes of Pereyaslavl. Here princes Dmitri Aleksandrovich and Ivan Dmitrievich were buried. In 1939, during the excavations under the supervision of N. N. Voronin , a rare tricle-decorated ornament of the sarcophagus was discovered from the grave of Ivan Dmitrievich''Воронин Н. Н.'' Раскопки в Переславле-Залесском // Материалы и исследования по археологии СССР. — Мoscow., Л., 1949. Т. 11.. In the year of the end of the Great Patriotic War, on 2 September 1945, the Aleksandr Nevsky Museum was established in the cathedral Иванов К. И. Музей Александра Невского в городе Переславле-Залесском. — Ярославль, 1951. (Ссылка). It was later closed. Gallery File:Pn-spaso-preobrazhensky-2002-feb.jpg|В 2003 году чёрная глава собора была окрашена в зелёный цвет File:Пмз-интерьер-18-собор-0605.jpg|Белокаменные своды File:Pereyaslavl fresco.jpg|Фреска с изображением апостола из Спасо-Преображенского собора. ГИМ, Москва File:Transfiguration by Feofan Grek from Spaso-Preobrazhensky Cathedral in Pereslavl-Zalessky (15th c, Tretyakov gallery).jpeg|Храмовая икона «Преображение». Третьяковская галерея, Москва File:Pereslavl graffiti.jpg|Надпись с сообщением об убийстве Андрея Боголюбского Notes References * Воронин Н. Н. Зодчество Северо-Восточной Руси XII—XV веков. М., 1961—1962. Т. 1, с. 77-90. * Ермакова Н. Храмы Переславля: существующие и утраченные. М.: Славпринт, 2004. * [http://pki.botik.ru/dl.php?a=c-spas1853tihonr.pdf&b=articles Тихонравов К. Н.] Спасо-Преображенский собор в Переславле-Залесском / ''Тихонравов К. Н.'' // Владимирские губернские ведомости (часть неофициальная). — 1853. — № 50 (12 декабря). — С. 311—312. * Надгробные плиты, открытые у Преображенского собора в г. Переславле-Залесском // Владимирские губернские ведомости. — 1854. — № 34 (21 августа). — С. 267—268. * Category:Russian Orthodox cathedrals in Russia Category:Cathedrals in Pereyaslavl-Zalessky Category:Former places of worship in Russia Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1157